


Camping Trip

by giftofamber



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofamber/pseuds/giftofamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina/Emma, What if Henry wants to go camping? Regina is not fond of the idea but takes all she gets. Emma is coming along, but Henry wants his own tent, so the mayor and the sheriff must share.<br/>Prompter: madame-denna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma pulled up to the mayor's mansion in her yellow bug and walked up the driveway. She'd gotten a strange SOS signal from Henry over the walkie-talkie and had driven over as fast as she could. Since she was living in her car at the moment, it really hadn't been that far to travel. She was surprised to see the mayor in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. It was a very form-fitting t-shirt, but still a t-shirt. From the looks of the various suitcases the mayor was carrying, she was going somewhere…except no one could leave Storybrooke, so where could she possibly be going?

"Miss Swan, may I ask what you are doing here?" Regina turned to face her with her hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as possible despite her casual appearance. Ever since Emma Swan had entered her life, Regina had been cranky and irritable. She'd only agreed to the trip because it would be a chance to spend time with her son without that woman hanging around and getting under her skin. She should have known it could never be that simple.

Emma put her hands in her pocket as she answered, not about to be intimidated, "Henry called. He said you were in trouble."

"Of course he did. Henry, get out here right this minute," Regina's voice carried and her no-nonsense tone was unmistakable.

"Coming, mom," Henry ran outside carrying his backpack and shouted, "Emma!" as he was unable to hide his excitement at seeing his other mother.

"Henry, did you ask Miss Swan to come over here today?" Regina knelt down until she was at eye level with her son.

Henry looked down at the ground, "I…thought she could come camping with us."

"Henry, don't be silly. I'm sure Miss Swan has better things to do than to join us on a camping trip," Regina scoffed as she continued to pack the car, realizing with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he had probably only requested the trip in the first place to spend more time with Emma.

Henry pouted, doing his best to look as pitiful as possible, "Mom, come on. It will be fun."

Regina sighed and looked at Emma, who shrugged. No matter what Henry seemed to think, she hated seeing him so unhappy. She got an idea in her head and began smiling like a Cheshire cat. She knew just the way to get Emma to say no. That way she'd be the 'good mom,' and Henry would see Miss Swan's true colors. She asked, "Miss Swan, would you like to come camping with us?"

Emma eyed her suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"No catch. You'd have to share a tent. There's not enough time to buy another one and get to the campground before dark," Regina tried to look like she wasn't up to something but failed miserably.

Emma responded carefully, "I'd be happy to share a tent with Henry."

"Really, Emma?" Henry wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug until suddenly his face fell, "My tent won't fit both of us."

"Henry has a child-sized dome tent, Miss Swan. When we bought it, we weren't exactly thinking we'd be having company," Regina smirked. She was positively sure that Emma would back out now that she knew she'd have to share a tent with her instead of Henry.

Henry smiled, still excited about his new tent, "It has Spiderman on it." He leaned up to whisper to her conspiratorially, "Mom wouldn't let me have the one with Snow White."

Emma grinned back at Henry, "Well, it's a good thing I happen to have my own tent, isn't it?" She reached into her car and pulled out a nylon tent bag.

"Miss Swan, you just happen to have a tent in your car? Next thing I know, you'll just happen to have clothes and other necessities as well," Regina glowered, not happy that her plan was being thwarted. She was so sure Emma would back out. All she wanted was to spend some quality time with her son, like she did before he ever got that blasted book.

Emma smiled sweetly, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Now that you mention it, I do. Turns out I'm in between places to stay."

"Granny's didn't work out?" Regina realized that her previous plan to get the blonde out of her town was backfiring on her at the moment.

Emma shook her head, "Not so much. But the bright side is, I get to spend the weekend with my two favorite people in the world."

"You have ten minutes to get your stuff together and in my car if you plan to come with us, and not one minute more," Regina stated as she went back inside for the remainder of their packed items.

Emma called over to Henry, "Hey, kid. I could use some help over here."

"Okay, Emma," Henry scrambled over to her in an effort to be as helpful as possible. He didn't know what had come over The Evil Queen that she was being so nice all of a sudden, but he wasn't about to take any chances that she would suddenly change her mind.

"Henry, what does Archie say about lying?" Emma asked pointedly as she threw a few sets of clothes into a bag.

"I know, I know. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything," Henry rolled his eyes.

Emma looked him directly in the eyes, "So why did you lie to me?"

"Because I wanted to see you, and hey, Emma, your superpower doesn't work over the phone, does it?" Henry beamed, thrilled that he had figured out a successful way to lie to his birth mother.

Emma was silent, not entirely certain how to respond to him without lying through her teeth. To be perfectly honest, her superpower hadn't been working the way it should have been ever since she had entered the town of Storybrooke. Still, the last thing she wanted was her ten-year-old son thinking he could lie to her and get away with it. She glanced around and counted her blessings as Regina chose that moment to carry a cooler and a few more suitcases outside. Using the opportunity that fell right into her lap, Emma deflected, "Henry, go help your mother carry all of that and see if you can talk her into giving me a few extra minutes, will you?"

"I know what you're doing, but I'm going to go help my mom anyway," Henry stated and turned back toward his other mother. He called to her as he ran, "Mom, I can get that!"

Regina let him help her with some of the lighter suitcases and glanced over at Emma, who was frantically packing her belongings. Her eyes wandered of their own accord down Emma's bent figure, as she subconsciously licked her lips in appreciation. As she realized where her thoughts were headed, she immediately scolded herself. This was the woman who could take Henry from her, and no matter what her body seemed to think, that alone made Emma Swan entirely undateable and off limits.

"Mom, are you ok?" Henry asked.

Regina turned to look at her son, "Yes, of course, dear. Miss Swan, put your belongings in the backseat. We don't have all day."

At the mayor's urging, Emma threw the last of her personal effects into her bag, locked up her car, and headed for the mayor's vehicle. She wasn't sure what she was anticipating more-spending time with Henry or driving Regina crazy. She smiled to herself, knowing that this camping trip had the potential to be a once in a lifetime experience, and she was going to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the three of them pulled up to the Storybrooke campground, Henry was getting restless. He'd spent the entire car ride trying to keep his two mothers from killing each other in front of him, but he was still incredibly excited. While Regina checked in at the main office building, he gave Emma a quick hug, knowing he needed to let go as the mayor came back into view. He didn't want to provoke Regina even further, knowing that she had already made a huge concession allowing Emma to come along. He asked, "Mom, can we set up by the lake?"

"I suppose," Regina responded, pulling the car around to a spot near the lake that had enough room for all three of their tents. Taking in the image of the lake surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see, she noted fondly that her love for visual aesthetics had in fact been passed down to her son. She asked rhetorically, "How does this look?"

Looking around, Henry shouted, "Great, Mom! Emma, come look at the lake with me!"

Emma felt herself being tugged along by her ten-year-old son despite her better judgment. It wasn't that she was apathetic about spending time with her son, but more that she was concerned about getting the tents set up before dark. She'd set up a tent in the dark before out of pure necessity, but searching for random tent stakes by the light of the car's headlights wasn't her idea of a good time. Finding her voice, she called out, "Henry, come on, let's get the tents set up. We'll have all day to play in the lake tomorrow."

"You're starting to sound like her," Henry pouted a little, but he followed her anyway. After all, if he helped, they might have time to check out the lake after dinner. By the time his dome tent and Regina's tent had been put up, his stomach rumbled. He whined, "Mom, I'm hungry."

Regina realized that it had been hours since they had eaten, "Miss Swan, would you be able to get a fire started? I have some hamburgers and hot dogs in the cooler."

"What about my tent?" Emma asked. "It won't take long to put up."

Looking at Henry, Regina continued, "Then it won't take long to put up after we've had a chance to eat. If you don't know how to start a fire, I have a propane stove in the backseat."

Emma looked mildly insulted, "Yes, I know how to start a fire, Madame Mayor. Just what do you plan to do while I get it ready?"

"Henry and I are going to finish unpacking, of course. Henry, there's some fruit in the cooler to tide you over while Miss Swan gets dinner together," Regina smiled sweetly. There was nothing she loved more than delegating responsibility.

Emma started to scowl, but stopped because she knew Regina thrived on making her upset. She simply went over to the fire pit with some newspapers and firewood that they'd brought with them and gathered some nearby twigs to start a fire. She built a ring of rocks around the fire pit as a safety measure and put a makeshift wire grill over where she anticipated the flames would be. She reached over with the multipurpose lighter, lighting the fire, and then sat back and admired her handiwork. She looked for signs of Regina and Henry so that she could gloat, but they seemed to have disappeared completely from view. She called out, "Henry? Regina? Where are you?"

Henry's voice came first, "Emma, we're in Mom's tent. Is dinner ready?"

"Not quite yet. The fire's started though. I was just worried when I didn't see you," Emma admitted, lifting the flap of Regina's canvas wall tent to look inside. She did a double take at what she saw before her. When Regina went camping, she went in style. The tent was tall enough on the inside that they could all stand without having to duck and still have plenty of space to move around. She saw a wooden clothes rack in the corner, and the strangest sight of all-Regina was on her hands and knees putting in the last few screws to a portable metal sofa-bed frame while Henry held it in place.

Regina stood up, brushing off her legs, "Thank you, Henry. All that's left is the mattress, and by then, I'm sure Miss Swan will have dinner prepared."

"Regina, you never cease to amaze me," Emma shook her head. "You do realize this is not what most people expect when they hear the words 'camping trip'."

Regina looked mildly indignant, "Not all of us are barbarians, Miss Swan. If you desire to wake up with a backache from sleeping on the floor with the other animals, that is your prerogative."

"I just meant…never mind," Emma sighed. Arguing with the mayor was an exercise in futility. She simply asked, "Where is the aluminum foil?"

"I'll show her, Mom," Henry led Emma over to the car and pointed right next to the cooler. He said, "It's right there. Hey, Emma, thank you for coming with us."

Emma smiled at him, "Anytime, kid."

She resumed cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs over the open flames and called Regina and Henry over to join her. They ate in relative silence, having spent most of their energy on setting up camp. As Emma looked over at them both, she couldn't help but think how the trip was a lot more enjoyable than she thought it would be. She laughed to herself that it was probably because the mayor was too tired to continue their verbal sparring.

Regina gave her a questioning look, but didn't ask why she was laughing. Instead, she reprimanded Henry, "Henry, what do you say?"

"Thank you. Emma is an awesome cook, isn't she, Mom?" Henry said between bites.

"Don't speak and chew your food at the same time," Regina responded automatically. She begrudgingly admitted, "Yes, Miss Swan cooks better than I thought she would. Thank you for helping out."

Emma beamed at the compliments, "You're welcome, Madame Mayor. You can return the favor by helping me set up my tent before dark."

Regina waved her hand, "Of course. You and I will set up your tent while Henry gets ready for bed."

"But, Mom?" Henry complained.

"Sweetheart, you'll thank me tomorrow when you have a full night's rest and can take Miss Swan fishing," Regina insisted, used to the bedtime complaints. She absolutely hated fishing, so that was one activity she was happy to hand over to Emma. She was sure that before long, Emma would realize that being a mother wasn't the fun and games she seemed to think it was.

Emma was in shock that Regina had suggested she have any interaction with her son. There had to be a catch somewhere…or maybe she was finally relenting? Maybe Regina was finally starting to accept that Henry had two mothers. Emma took a chance and backed up Regina's bedtime rules, "Henry, listen to your mother. Get ready for bed, and we'll both be there to tuck you in."

Henry wasn't quite sure what to make of Emma, the Savior, getting along with The Evil Queen about anything-let alone his bedtime. He yawned, deciding that he would figure out what it all meant in the morning. In the meantime, he hugged both of them and headed for his tent. Before Emma and Regina had even had a chance to get Emma's tent out of the car, he called out for them to tuck him in.

Regina marveled, "I don't think I've ever seen him get ready for bed so quickly."

"He's had a long day," Emma shrugged. Like Henry, she was also exhausted and couldn't wait to get her tent up and fall asleep. Remembering her promise to Henry, she looked at Regina, "You coming?"

"Of course," Regina answered and followed Emma to Henry's tent. She wasn't quite sure what to make of their brief truce, but she supposed that as long as the blonde understood that she made the rules, not Emma, making an effort to get along was probably in Henry's best interest.

They sat just outside his tent, since it was so small. Emma zipped up Henry's sleeping bag, and just smiled at him, not entirely sure what to do.

"You don't have to tell me a story. I'm a little old for that," Henry lied. He loved when Regina would tell him stories before he fell asleep, but he didn't want Emma to know that.

Emma smiled at him, "You are such a liar. Can I kiss you goodnight at least?"

Henry nodded, "Goodnight Emma."

She leaned down to kiss him goodnight, cherishing the moment, "Goodnight, kid."

He looked over at Regina, "Mom, too."

Regina looked at him, clearly a little surprised, as it had been a while since he had requested a goodnight kiss from her. She recovered quickly, kissing him on the forehead, "Goodnight Henry. I love you."

Henry smiled, "Goodnight, Mom," and closed his eyes.

Regina continued to watch him for a few more seconds before she zipped up his tent. She looked over at Emma, "I guess it's time to set up your tent. Let's get on with it."

Looking up at the sky, which had begun to darken, Emma nodded and got her tent, ground tarp, and the rest of her stuff out of the car. She said, "It's been a while since I set this up, but I have the stakes for the tarp inside my tent bag, and….uh oh." She began cursing under her breath as she saw that her nylon tent was completely covered in mold.

Regina couldn't help but grin as she saw that the tent Emma had brought, the one that she had procured so effortlessly from her car to continue to worm her way into Henry's life, would be completely useless. She bet that Emma was now wishing more than anything she had in fact not gone camping and maybe next time would think before interfering with her mother-son time. She gloated, "Well, it looks like we'll be sharing a tent after all."


	3. Chapter 3

"We are not sharing a tent," Emma declared.

"Need I remind you, Miss Swan, that you are the one who insisted on tagging along on MY camping trip with Henry?" Regina smirked.

"I had my own tent," Emma muttered, holding the moldy mess that used to be her tent in her hands. She looked back up at the mayor, "You did this."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Right, I poured water all over your tent and sealed it back in its bag just so I'd have an excuse to share a bed with you. Miss Swan, I can assure you I did no such thing."

Emma studied her for a moment. She knew Regina wasn't lying, but that didn't explain how her tent had enough mold on it that it was completely unusable when she'd put it away dry the last time she'd used it….or had she? She scowled, cursing her lack of memory, "Take me back to town, and I'll get a new tent."

"Miss Swan, it's late. I was up at the crack of dawn this morning. I am most certainly not driving back to town just to cater to your delicate sensibilities," Regina stated firmly, her eyes showing a mixture of exhaustion and exasperation.

Emma just stared at her, "My delicate sensibilities?"

"Maybe next time you'll reconsider before inviting yourself along on a trip with me and my son," Regina put emphasis on the words 'my son' since for some reason Miss Swan always seemed to be under the impression that she had a right to Henry just because she gave birth to him.

Emma refused to back down, "Henry is my son too. Yes, you heard me: our son. Yours and mine. Our son called me. He wanted me here, and I'm not going to let our son down just because in your conservative little mind, you can't accept the idea that he has two mothers who care about him very much."

Regina sighed, "Miss Swan, I am too tired to argue with you. Truth be told, I don't care what you do. You can sleep in your car for all I care, or you could act like an adult and take up the offer of sleeping on an actual bed. Either way, I'm going to sleep." She took her shoes off as she entered the tent and began looking for her nightgown. Finding it, she changed quickly, calling out, "Miss Swan, are you coming or not?"

Emma was conflicted. She'd been sleeping in her car for a while now, ever since she was kicked out of Granny's bed and breakfast. The prospect of sleeping in an actual bed, even a makeshift one consisting of a futon and a portable wire frame, was just too tempting. On the other hand, the thought of sharing a bed with the most infuriating woman on the planet, no matter how beautiful she was…her brain stopped as she gazed through the tent flap, seeing the raven haired beauty in pale blue silk that highlighted her curves and hinted at the perfect form veiled beneath the soft fabric.

Regina poked her head back out of the tent, checking to see that Henry's tent was still zipped shut and that she could still hear the faint sound of his snoring before she turned her attention to the blonde woman in front of her, "Miss Swan?"

The sound of Regina's voice sent Emma crashing back to reality. She found words, although her voice was still trembling slightly, "Yes. Only because I'm tired of sleeping in my car."

Regina raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance of the effect she was having on the other woman. She had been sure that Emma would hate to share a tent with her because of their constant bickering-so sure in fact that she hadn't even considered the possibility that Emma was actually attracted to her. This opened up some new possibilities; maybe Emma wasn't trying to steal Henry after all…maybe Emma stayed because of her. She thought back to Emma's comments about how the more Regina threatened her, the more she wanted to stay. Yes, Emma was definitely attracted to her, she mused, but how would she use that to her advantage?

After all, she reasoned, there was more than one way to stop the Savior from breaking her curse, and a change in tactics may just yield the desired effect. She inwardly smiled, thankful that she still had the gift of effortless seduction even in a world without magic. Her beauty was renowned in the Enchanted Forest and always on display for the entire kingdom to see, but here in the small town of Storybrooke, only a chosen few were given the opportunity to observe the full power of her physical allure. If she could use that power to control the Savior, she might just be able to secure the curse forever. Out loud, she said, "I was going to say please make sure you put the campfire out before you come to bed."

"Right, of course," Emma nodded, pretending she hadn't completely forgotten about the campfire and that she could still form coherent thoughts. She turned back toward the campfire, thankful for the distraction. She filled a bucket of water and threw it over the fire, focusing on the hissing sound and not on the fact that she had just imagined herself removing the mayor's nightgown and making her moan and whimper and call out her name in the heat of passion. She stared at the embers and ash left behind as the hissing sound ceased, stirring them until they were wet and cold. She forced herself to remember that the other woman was the Evil Queen in her son's fairytale and that she totally and completely could not stand to be in the brunette's presence for longer than five minutes without wanting to throttle her.

When she had finally cooled off, she picked up her overnight bag, took a deep breath, and entered the tent. She deliberately avoided the other woman's gaze as she sat down on the bed, slowly taking off her boots and her leather jacket. After a moment of deliberation, she took off her bra without removing her black tank top and laid it carefully underneath her jacket. She hesitated before removing her jeans, realizing that she was probably asking for trouble and that she may regret it later. Shaking her head, she chose comfort over safety because she had never been the type of person to stay out of trouble.

She lay down next to Regina and pulled the blankets up to cover herself as the only articles of clothing offering her protection from her desires were her black tank top and pink panties. She stared at a fixed point in the ceiling, willing her body to relax as she felt silk accidentally brush against her knee.

"Good night, Miss Swan," Regina said, facing away from the other woman, not wanting to come on too strong and scare her off. The night was long and offered her the time she needed for a slow seduction, and if she played her cards right, the two of them would be sharing the bed properly by the following night.

Waiting for a sound or a touch that never came, Emma finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming not of swords or dragons or even the woman sleeping next to her, but of fishing with her son.

* * *

 

Hearing the tent being unzipped, Emma stirred from her sleep, noting the feel of something warm and soft on her chest. She realized that the something warm and soft was actually a sleeping Regina, who was nestled against her and cupping her breast with her left hand. Too tired to really know what to make of it, she gently moved Regina's hand so that it was now lying on her abdomen. At this point, she noticed that there was someone standing next to her at her bedside. She asked sleepily, "Henry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Henry had woken up from a nightmare and thought…well…he wasn't quite sure what he had thought. He had immediately noticed that Emma's tent was missing, and his imagination had run wild. He'd worried about everything from Emma getting angry and going home to Emma being poisoned by The Evil Queen while he was sleeping. The hundreds of scenarios that he had developed thankfully did not appear to be accurate, since Emma looked quite peaceful sleeping next to his other mother. Henry asked quietly, still visibly shaken, "Emma? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Henry, come here. Did you have a nightmare?" Emma asked, feeling entirely out of her element, but still doing her best to fill the comforting parent role. Regina would know what to do, but Emma didn't dare wake her up for fear she would never hear the end of what a bad mother she was that she couldn't handle something as simple as her son having a nightmare and needing reassurance.

"Yes…" Henry nodded, as he flashed back to the horrible vision that had roused him from an otherwise fitful sleep. The woman who had raised him, dressed as The Evil Queen, had been holding a half-eaten apple, while his birth mother had been lying on the floor unconscious. He had gone to confront The Evil Queen, but she had laughed maniacally and ignored his tears. He shook it off, knowing that it was just a dream, but still worried anyway. It didn't help that he still had no idea why his mothers were sharing a tent, when Emma had seemed very adamantly against doing just that when he had gone to sleep. He asked, "Emma, where's your tent?"

Emma sighed, "Long story, kid." Leave it to her kid to ask the difficult questions when she was too tired to formulate a proper response.

"Did she do something to it?" Henry queried, motioning at Regina who was beginning to stir. Every time he started to think of Regina as his mother instead of The Evil Queen like he had before he had gotten the book of fairytales, Regina did something to remind him that she was also The Evil Queen. He was sure that this was the case now. Anger began to replace the fear in his heart, and he clenched his fists subconsciously.

"NO. No, of course not," Emma answered in a loud whisper. "It was my fault. I must have put it away wet or something and forgotten about it."

Henry began to relax a little bit. He still didn't want to leave the two of them alone together, not after the dream he'd had, so he asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

Emma looked over at Regina, silently seeking her approval, even though in her head, she knew Regina was asleep. Emma took a chance, motioning to Henry to join them in bed.

Henry climbed onto the bed, sandwiching himself between the two women, causing Regina to stir from her sleep. Regina looked at him with tired eyes, giving him a kiss on the forehead before looking over at Emma with a smile. The two women fell back asleep with their son between them, each protectively holding an arm over top of him. Neither woman noticed or cared as their hands touched and their fingers entwined as naturally as if they had been sleeping together as a family for years. All that mattered was the little boy who had captured both of their hearts.

* * *

 

Henry woke first and maneuvered himself out of bed without waking his two mothers so that he could watch the sunrise by the lake. He grabbed a snack size box of healthy cereal to munch on and found a shaded spot to sit while he waited for his mothers to wake up and take him fishing. He was very excited because his plan of getting to spend time with Emma seemed to be working pretty well so far.

Meanwhile, still inside the tent, Regina opened her eyes and gazed at the woman sleeping next to her. She was amazed at how Emma was so infuriating while awake and so beautiful and tranquil while asleep. She was going to put her plan into full gear because she had to protect her life from the Savior.

Yet, as she stared longingly at Emma, a small part of her wished that circumstances were different and that Emma wasn't going to try to break the curse and take Henry from her. She wished that Emma was actually the happy ending that she had always wanted and that the two of them could raise Henry together, here in Storybrooke, with the Enchanted Forest nothing but a distant memory.

She had learned long ago that life was no fairytale. She had had no fairy godmother to save her from her mother's strict 'discipline' or a forced marriage to a man she could never love. The only way her life would change was if she took charge and made it happen. She had made some difficult decisions in her life, but then, who hadn't? War wasn't pretty and was often full of casualties, even innocent ones like her father. While he hadn't been able to protect her from her mother, his death had given her the opportunity for a fresh start. Thanks to the curse she now had a chance to be the one thing that she never could in the Enchanted Forest; she had the chance to be herself.

* * *

 

The day had gone relatively quickly. Emma had woken to the sweet smell of bacon and the sight of an already dressed Regina leaning over the camp stove in a way that was both domestic and alluring at the same time. Emma had enjoyed quality time with Henry fishing and going on a nature walk while Regina tended the campsite and read a book by the lake. Emma had never seen the mayor so calm and found it quite refreshing. After a quick lunch, Emma had insisted that Regina join them on another walk through the woods and was impressed with Regina's knowledge of nuts and berries as she pointed out which ones were edible and which ones were poisonous.

The three of them gathered the ones that were safe to eat and put them in a wicker basket Regina usually saved for her apples. Emma didn't say a word as Regina's hands seemed to 'accidentally' touch hers every time she moved to put an item in the basket. In fact, Emma had been getting along with Regina so well that upon returning to the campsite, she took a chance and splashed her with some water from the lake. Despite a weak protest that playing in the water was against the rules of the campsite, Henry and Emma had dragged Regina fully clothed into the water with them for a family water battle. Emma wasn't the least bit sorry as she enjoyed the view that a wet and now transparent white cotton T-shirt afforded her.

The only trouble had come at bedtime, when Henry had been reluctant to leave them alone. He was convinced his mom was up to something, and nothing Emma said seemed to dissuade him of this belief.

"Henry, I'm going to be fine. Your mom isn't going to poison me in my sleep," Emma knelt down to Henry's eye level. She loved his vivid imagination, but sometimes, it was a little over the top, even for her.

Henry looked right into her eyes, "Emma, you can't trust her. She's being too nice. I know she's up to something."

"Now you know you aren't being fair. I know that she's been acting…differently all day, but maybe she just wanted to show you a good time," Emma suggested. As frustrated as she was with him, she recognized the stubbornness and lack of respect for authority as proof that he was without a doubt her son.

Henry glared at her, "She doesn't care about me. She's The Evil Queen. Have you forgotten Operation Cobra already?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. Look, I'm the Savior right? So, I think you should trust my judgment," Emma insisted.

Henry scowled. He still had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake, and his intuition had served him well thus far. He continued, "Sometimes Evil wins because Good won't believe. Like in Spaceballs, Evil will…"

"…always triumph because Good is dumb," Emma finished the quote. "Lucky for you, I'm not dumb. Listen, kid, if your mom was going to kill me, she could have done it last night while we were sleeping and no one would have been the wiser."

Henry sulked, "She didn't because I was there."

"She didn't kill me because she knows you would never forgive her and whether she is The Evil Queen or not, she does care about you," Emma sighed. "She doesn't want you to hate her."

While he wasn't willing to admit it, Emma did have a point. He would never forgive The Evil Queen if something happened to Emma. Henry studied her carefully, "You'll be careful?"

"Yes, I'll be careful. Now, will you go to bed?" Emma pleaded.

Henry nodded, giving her a hug and a kiss and tossing a glare in Regina's direction before going inside and zipping up his tent.

Emma looked apologetically at Regina, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Regina did what she had done for every night since Henry had been given that book of fairytales. She shoved her hurt feelings to the side and pretended they didn't exist. She responded coolly, "Miss Swan, it is really none of your concern. Temper tantrums are quite common in children his age."

"That doesn't make it right. Look, I'll make him apologize in the morning," Emma put her hands in her pockets.

"Totally unnecessary. Oh, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Yes?"

"I noticed you didn't drive back to town for a new tent," Regina let the unspoken question hang in the air.

Emma replied, "Yeah, well, last night wasn't so bad, and as you put it so eloquently, I decided to be an adult about this."

"Very well then. I trust you'll put out the campfire and come to bed. Oh, and Miss Swan…" Regina pointedly allowed her eyes to wander up and down the blonde's body, "I don't like to be kept waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had never put out a campfire so fast in her life. She surveyed her work one last time before she took a deep breath and entered the tent, silently begging the knots in her stomach to settle. She should have known better as she took in the view in front of her. The glow of the lantern in the corner revealed a tantalizing vision of transparent black lace and beautiful olive skin that caused Emma's heart to beat so fast she thought she was going to pass out from a heart attack. She noted how Regina had curled up on the bed with her head perched on her arm as though waiting for Emma to…no, the thought was too ridiculous. Emma chastised herself as she felt a blush come to her cheeks. She was clearly tired and imagining things.

"Miss Swan, you're staring," Regina smirked. Clearly, Regina had chosen well, and her plan seemed to be working perfectly.

Emma stuttered, "I...um…just…had a long day. With Henry."

"Children do take a lot out of you, especially if you aren't used to watching them," Regina nodded in agreement, allowing her eyes to wander slowly over Emma's body.

"I envy you, you know that? Being a mom just comes naturally to you," Emma still felt the need to reassure Regina after Henry's earlier outburst. Emma did mean it though. As Emma saw it, Regina always seemed so put together and effortlessly handled all of the cooking and cleaning and even the disciplining that went along with being a parent. Regina was even allowing Henry the opportunity to get to know his birth mother because it was what he wanted, putting him first. If their positions were switched, Emma wasn't sure she would be so selfless.

Regina smiled at the compliment, "You have some potential yourself. My son seems to think so at any rate."

"That's because he doesn't know me. If he did…he needs someone who can be there for him day in and day out. He needs roots," Emma explained patiently. "A quality I most certainly lack."

Regina wasn't quite sure how to take what Emma had said. Her own research would tend to agree with Emma's assessment—that Emma never stayed in the same place for very long. However, that didn't mean she wasn't capable of settling down if she chose, and whether she realized it or not, Emma was settling down in Storybrooke. Out loud, she responded, "Perhaps you just didn't have the right motivation."

"Yeah, well…I should get ready for bed," Emma mumbled, taking off everything except her tank top and panties and setting them next to the bed. She wasn't ready to talk about her past with Regina. It would only hurt more when she had to leave. She'd already stayed far longer than she'd originally planned thanks to her scheming son and his bewitching adopted mother. She'd told herself she just needed to make sure he was safe and loved, but each day that went by, she grew a little more attached. Maybe getting attached wouldn't be such a bad thing…maybe she could stay in Storybrooke…if only she were a little less damaged, she wouldn't be so conflicted.

Emma lay down on the bed next to Regina and stared at the roof of the tent. She knew if she looked at the other woman's face right now her resolve would completely disappear. She'd fall hopelessly and completely in love, and her heart would be crushed into a million tiny pieces. If she could only keep what was happening between them on a purely sexual level, she would be able to deal, but all these feelings kept creeping into her heart that she didn't want. She desperately thought to herself, 'It's just sex.'

Regina leaned over and turned off the lantern, leaving them both in darkness. She said nothing, allowing the beauty of silence to linger between them. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she admired the alluring form lying next to her. She worried for a moment that her plan had failed, that she had overstepped. This woman, this Emma Swan, was so complex and layered that they could share a lifetime together, and Regina still wouldn't know what she was thinking. Perhaps that was what Regina found so intriguing; all her life she knew exactly what to expect from those around her. The Enchanted Forest was black and white with very few shades of grey.

Emma finally spoke, "Regina? Would you tell me a story about when Henry was a baby?" Her voice sounded much younger as she voiced her request, "Please?"

"I suppose. I shouldn't be surprised that you shared Henry's penchant for stories," Regina sighed. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured their night going, but she was willing to oblige. "About 10 years ago, Mr. Gold came to me, saying he had found the perfect child for me to raise. I was skeptical, especially when he said it was a closed adoption and that the birth mother wanted no contact. But from the moment I looked at Henry's tiny face and held him in my arms, I knew I never wanted to let him go. At first, there were a lot of sleepless nights when he would wake up crying because babies do that, but also because he missed his birth mother. The sound of my voice…well it was different than he was used to, and it took him a little while to adjust. Every night I held him and bounced him on my knee, and I told him he was better off because there is nothing worse than having and living with a mother who doesn't want to be a mother."

Emma interrupted, "It wasn't like that."

"Miss Swan, I'm not judging you," Regina insisted. She was telling the truth. She had been thinking of her own warped childhood with a mother who saw her as a tool to move up the social ladder instead of a person with feelings. She had wished many times growing up that she would have been given a fresh start like the one Emma had given Henry.

"I did want him. But I wanted him to be safe and loved and to have his best chance at life," Emma continued, "And with me going from paycheck to paycheck and hunting down criminals, let's just say that was no life for a child."

"And now?" Regina asked with trepidation.

Emma reached out with her hand, grasping the other woman's hand in her own, finally daring to look Regina in the eye, "Now I know I made the right decision."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss the woman lying next to her, but she didn't. A realization had come to her that she needed time to process. She knew all curses could be broken and that Rumplestiltskin had hinted that Emma Swan was the only one who could break her curse and send them back to the Enchanted Forest, but she hadn't really thought about how Emma would break the curse. Curses were generally broken in several ways: making deals with Rumplestiltskin, killing the caster, locating enchanted objects, and….true love's kiss.

The thought of Emma Swan being her true love was ludicrous. Evil Queens didn't fall in love. The Enchanted Forest had rules that were quite explicit, not that she liked the rules very much. The fact that good always won was enough to irk anyone, especially since a 'good' person could do 'evil' things and still was considered 'good' by fairytale rules. Snow White helped to force her into a loveless marriage with a man twice her age because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, but she was 'good'. Also, Red killed hundreds of innocents in her wolf form, including some of Regina's own guards, yet she was still considered 'good'. In contrast, Regina for her entire childhood had tried to be good and do good things, but she was still considered 'evil', and the fairies didn't lift a finger for her. Was it any wonder that she finally gave in and embraced the 'evil' the Enchanted Forest believed her to be?

She'd cast the curse to get revenge on Snow White, sure, but what she'd never told anyone was that there was another reason she had cast the curse. Even after all those years, being 'evil' didn't make her happy. A fresh start in a new world gave her the opportunity to not have to be 'good' or 'evil'; she could just be herself. That fresh start was what she was fighting so hard to keep. What would Henry think if he found out the stories were true and that she really was the Evil Queen? Would he be able to get past that? Would Emma? Why did she care what Emma thought? Perhaps this whole seduction wasn't one of her brightest ideas. Regina said aloud, "I suppose we should go to sleep."

"Are you sure all you want to do is sleep?" Emma said quietly. The last thing on Emma's mind was sleep, and surely she wasn't the only one feeling the hormonal urges. Regina had come to bed with her wearing next to nothing for crying out loud.

"I…uh….," Regina wasn't sure how to answer. She subconsciously caressed the hand she held in her own as she tried desperately to make a decision one way or the other.

Emma couldn't stand the tension any longer. She had to know if Regina wanted them to…deepen their relationship or if she just thrived on being a huge clit tease. The 'accidental' touches throughout the day, the leaning over their makeshift kitchen, and the fact that they'd managed to spend an entire day together without arguing had both confused and aroused her.

Emma told herself that whatever followed the next day, she would have no regrets. A relationship would be a little complicated because of the son they shared, but what was the worst that could happen—Regina refusing to allow her to see Henry again and going back to walkie talkies and stolen moments? Henry had already proven time and again that he would continue to seek her out whether Regina liked it or not. Emma had survived the equivalent of a divorce and custody battle once already; at least this way, she had a chance to reap some of the benefits.

With those thoughts in her head, Emma leaned in to kiss the woman lying next to her and found herself incredibly frustrated as Regina turned her head slightly at the last second so that the kiss landed on her cheek. Emma searched Regina's face for an explanation. She discovered a bit of fear and what she thought was desire lurking within the brown eyes and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you are the queen of mixed signals?"

Regina felt color come to her cheeks, "I…um…don't like being kissed on the mouth. But if you have other ideas, I wouldn't object."

Emma looked at her oddly at first, but shrugged off her questions, "Everyone has their preferences. I will just have to discover more interesting places to kiss you."

Regina responded by running the fingers of her free hand along the bottom of Emma's tank top before slowing inching her way inside the front. The touch was so light and delicate that she was sure that every nerve on Emma's stomach stood at attention. Regina felt Emma loosen her grasp of her other hand, giving silent encouragement to her uncharacteristically timid exploration of the blonde. Emma was so very different from all of her past sexual conquests, and it wasn't just because of her long flowing blonde hair or her soft yet muscular build. It was that Emma was in her bed because she wanted to be, not out of obligation or happenstance, but because she wanted to be there.

Emma pulled Regina closer, tenderly sucking on the base of her ear and her neck, eliciting a whimper of approval, while she felt Regina's hands discover the pointed edge of her nipples and squeeze experimentally. She gasped and whispered in Regina's ear, as seductively as she could muster, "You're so beautiful. I've wanted this from the moment we met."

"Careful, Miss Swan. You keep talking like that, and a woman could think you wanted to set down roots," Regina laughed, while lifting Emma's tank top over her head and tossing it to the ground. She stared in admiration for a moment before moving to tease the blonde's nipples with her tongue.

Emma sighed in pleasure, "Roots aren't so bad, and my name is Emma. Call me, Emma." She bit down gently on the nape of Regina's collarbone in emphasis. She desperately wanted to kiss her on the mouth and feel the warmth of Regina's tongue on hers, but she was going to respect the mayor's wishes.

"And if I don't?" Regina challenged, regaining a bit of her nerve. She rolled over on top of Emma and kissed a trail down her stomach, stopping just short of her panties, while her fingers lightly ghosted over the top of the elastic band. She allowed Emma's eyes to wander over her, shivering slightly. She loved when Emma stood up to her, but she reveled in beating her at her own game even more, "Miss Swan?"

"Resistance is futile," Emma smirked. Within seconds, she had used the muscles in her thighs to flip them both over, so that she was now looking down hungrily at the mayor, "You might as well accept the fact that you are going to be screaming my name all night long."

"Miss Swan, I never scream," Regina retorted, ready to go on a tirade about how Emma didn't know the first thing about proper etiquette or what it meant to be a lady or how sex was an obligation and most certainly not fun for a woman when she felt a burst of cold air. Apparently, Emma had used her ire as a distraction to lift her lingerie above her hips and remove her panties. How infuriating.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about this," Emma sighed satisfactorily, taking in the view of Regina's legs spread wide open on the bed. Her eyes fixated on the glistening curls at the apex of Regina's thighs, boldly making her intent crystal clear. She licked her lips imagining what it would be like to taste the woman in front of her. Would she taste sweet, sour, salty, or like those apples she was constantly boasting about?

"Miss Swan, I am not a piece of meat," Regina complained, while inwardly preening. She reveled in the lust-filled gaze directed at her nearly naked body. Her own view wasn't that bad either—Emma's hair tousled, Emma's pert breasts, and deliciously hardened nipples. She could get used to this.

"Food…now there is an interesting idea. I bet we could come up with a lot of ways to use those apples you love so much," Emma grinned. She was only half serious—she just wanted to see the look on Regina's face at the suggestion. She wasn't disappointed. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under the ground.

Sometimes Emma's lack of manners amazed her. She clearly said whatever came to her tiny little mind regardless of how crude or insensitive. Regina scoffed, "I should have expected an idea like that from the person who tried to cut down my apple tree."

"You do know that pretty much we're the only two people who would argue like this during sex, right?" Emma shook her head with frustration. She leaned up to kiss Regina's neck and whispered, "Just lay back and enjoy yourself."

Regina had a smart remark thought out and ready to roll off her tongue—until she made the mistake of looking into Emma's eyes. Something about how those blue-green eyes and that adorable smile were directed at her made her anger and irritation melt away. In that moment, Regina knew in her heart that she did not have the willpower to fight any longer. She allowed herself to bask in the warmth of Emma's wandering tongue, biting back the majority of her moans and squeals lest she wake her son in the next tent. She communicated her wants and needs via sharp intakes of air, thrusts of her hips, and hands that guided Emma's head closer and closer until she could barely contain herself with desire.

As for Emma, she was glowing with pride. Regina was responding to her touch with far more enthusiasm than she had imagined. She was taking a perverse pleasure in bringing the mayor to the brink and holding her there without giving her release—a bit of payback for keeping Emma in a constant state of lust for the entire day without any hint of whether there would be follow through. She thrust two fingers inside the slick folds as she continued to savor the flavorful essence of the woman underneath her and was rewarded with a soft whimper.

"Miss Swan….Emma….please," Regina begged. She couldn't take much more as her senses were completely on fire. She'd truly never understood the big deal about sex-other than people always wanting it from her-before now. It galled her to realize just how much she was at Emma's mercy, but she wouldn't regret making this decision. No matter what.

The joy Emma felt at hearing her name come from Regina's lips was enough for her to let the other woman finally fall over the edge. The feel of the muscles contracting around her fingers and the sudden surge of wetness was so intoxicating that Emma nearly orgasmed herself. She brought herself back up so that her face was now directly in line with Regina's lips, "Your move."

Regina didn't hesitate to push the blonde's soaked panties aside and enter her, curling her fingers slightly, moving them in and out at a steady pace while stimulating Emma's enlarged clit with her thumb. She sucked on the other woman's earlobe and neck, causing Emma to cry out. Regina countered the noise by putting her free hand over Emma's mouth, "Shh. You'll wake Henry."

Emma nodded in understanding, unable to process more than that with Regina's fingers shifting inside her, her passion building in intensity. She felt the waves crash over her, screaming into Regina's hand, which thankfully muffled the noise enough that she was pretty certain she hadn't just scarred their son for life. When the aftershocks subsided, Emma moved Regina's hand from her face, "Next time we go camping, Henry is going on a sleepover."

"What makes you think I'm done with you? I believe you promised me an entire night of passion," Regina smirked, raking her eyes over the woman above her.

"Hmm. What kind of person would I be if I broke a promise like that?" Emma grinned, kissing her on the cheek. She made good on her vow—the next few hours consisted of passionate lovemaking until they were both spent and sure they would be sore for the following week.

Weary with exhaustion, Emma found herself with her lips touching Regina's at long last, her agreement long forgotten. Their lips melded together seamlessly. So much so that Emma didn't realize that Regina had turned pale as a ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina could feel the magic swirling around herself, and though she tried desperately to break free of Emma's lips, the magic held them together with a mind of its own. She hadn't felt so helpless since she was a young girl. Her life was once again being mapped out for her, and all Regina could do was to hide within herself like she had done all those years ago. All she had ever wanted was to control her own destiny, and no one had given her that opportunity—not her mother, not her former 'husband', not her former 'stepdaughter', and now not even her true love. Her pain and anguish continued to amplify as the memories of her life flashed before her eyes. At least she thought they were her memories: why was Emma there holding her hand as her mother 'disciplined' her for not behaving enough like a girl? Since when did her wedding night end with Emma kissing away her tears?

For her part, Emma had somewhat anticipated seeing fireworks or bright blue butterflies, but her expectations were not even close to the reality of what she was experiencing. A powerful cord was pulling her, heart and soul, closer to the other woman, strengthening their mystical connection. The warmth radiated throughout her body until she thought she would spontaneously combust. In between the bursts of flames, flashes of what could only be described as Regina's memories crossed the visual cortex of her brain. The pain and loneliness she was simultaneously experiencing and viewing was the most excruciating she had ever endured, including that of childbirth.

Emma had always thought that having a mother who wanted her would be the most wonderful thing in the world, but she found herself cheering as Regina pushed Cora through the portal to another world. Emma empathized with Regina's yearning for freedom; her urge to protect the brunette growing rapidly. Emma cried as she watched Regina's descent into darkness, though she understood Regina was spurred on by a need to be more powerful than the woman who had controlled her destiny since birth. She sensed Regina's desperation upon casting the curse, the need for a fresh start in a new land, to no longer be consumed by a constant need for power and vengeance. She felt the other woman's unabashed joy at holding Henry for the first time as an infant and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that there was still good left in the prickly mayor of Storybrooke.

When the kiss finally broke, Emma could still feel the connection between them. She gazed at Regina with a dazed and confused look on her face, "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes," Regina responded, barely above a whisper.

"What…is that why you didn't want me to kiss you? Did you know?" Emma's mind was reeling with a million questions. She'd kissed people before, but never like that; was this what true love was like? Was she in love with Regina? She couldn't be; she barely knew the other woman.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, "I thought it might. The prophecy…"

"True Love's kiss will break any curse," Emma interrupted. "But that means…oh God, this isn't happening. Henry's book…fairytales aren't real…what I saw just now…that was all my imagination."

"Miss Swan…Emma, tell me what you saw," Regina's anxiety level was sky-rocketing. All of her fears were coming true. The Savior broke the curse with True Love's kiss, and now that the truth of the curse had come out, the Savior would shun her. Regina would once again lose her chance at a happy ending.

Emma wanted to hold Regina in her arms and reassure her that everything would be alright, but she had a lot to think about. Emma couldn't have seen…had she really just seen all of the intimate details of Regina's life? She blinked back tears as she replied, "I saw you."

"And?" The suspense was only adding to Regina's apprehension.

"And if what I saw is true…I admire you, Regina. I admire your courage, your endurance and your ability to find yourself again after giving in to your anger and frustration," Emma declared. She continued, the words coming directly from her heart, "Everyone has a dark side. The only thing that kept me going for the last ten years was the little boy in the tent next to us and what he would think of me if he somehow found out I had landed myself in prison again."

Regina couldn't believe her ears, "Are you patronizing me? Because if you are going to leave, I need you to tell me right now."

"Damnit, Regina. This is a lot to process. The woman I…have grown very attached to and the mother of my child is the Evil Queen who cursed my entire existence," Emma hated ultimatums. Truth be told, she was terrified of what she was feeling and desperately wanted to run away, to break her own heart before it was broken for her. But what would she tell Henry?

"The thing about good and evil is that it depends largely on your point of view," Regina commented philosophically. "If I hadn't cast the curse, I would never have met you."

"Answer me this: would you be willing to give up your need for power? For Henry's sake?" Emma continued to war with herself.

"Without a second thought," Regina answered easily. She had never liked power except as a means to an end. She didn't crave it the way her mother had.

Seemingly satisfied, Emma went a step further, "How about your grudge against Mary Margaret…Snow…my mother?"

Regina was a little flustered, "Well, um, that's a lot to ask. There's a lot of history there. I'll try?"

Emma smiled, happy that Regina was being truthful even if it wasn't the answer she was hoping for, "Good. I have a feeling it will be worth sticking around just to see you two trying to be nice to one another."

"Does that mean you're really staying?" Regina asked, hope evident in her voice.

Emma nodded, "Yes. If you can try to get along with my mother, I'll try to curb my habit of running off into the sunset."

"You'd better. I wouldn't want to have to curse you," Regina smirked, thankful her fears were allayed at least for the time being.

Emma flirted back, kissing Regina on the side of the mouth, "I would love to see you try that. I plan to keep your mouth so busy it won't have time to utter any curses."

"You are insatiable. We're going to be totally exhausted tomorrow, and we have to tear down the tents and drive back to Storybrooke," Regina tried to be the voice of reason.

"Live a little," Emma replied, planting a kiss right on Regina's lips. She was mildly relieved when the world didn't explode—well, except for her own lust-filled desires. No more curses were broken; not this time anyway.

Regina sighed with pleasure, "Maybe just this once."

The next morning as they packed up to return to Storybrooke, the two women were unexpectedly perky when they thought of the little sleep they had gotten. Henry had bounced into their tent bright and early, realizing that something was different, but not entirely sure what or how. They had decided it was better if Emma explained to Henry the changes in their relationship, and Emma wanted to do it before they left the campground and ran into a bunch of fairytale characters with newly returned memories.

Emma took Henry aside while Regina started to load up the car, "Henry?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Operation Cobra is now complete," Emma declared.

"Really? Emma, you did it? You broke the curse?" Henry grinned, "I knew you would!"

Emma gave him a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"But wait, mom is still alive?" Henry asked, confused. "And she seems happy?"

Emma looked right at him, "Well you see, someone once told me that True Love's Kiss breaks any curse."

Henry lit up, "Wait, that means, you and mom are….and…oh my god."

"Are you ok with this?" Emma asked.

"Does this mean you get to come live with us?" Henry asked.

"Um, well, I think that might be moving a bit fast, but maybe soon?" Emma responded, grateful that he appeared to be taking the news rather well.

Henry looked very serious, "Aren't all the people in Storybrooke going to hate mom now that they have their memories back?"

"Well, you and I are just going to have to protect her and tell them she's a changed woman. After all, I'm the Savior, right?" Emma grinned.

Henry nodded, "That's right. So…can we go home now? I kind of miss sleeping in my own bed."

Regina entered the conversation at that point, "Henry, it's time to get in the car." She found herself enveloped by a bear hug from her son for the first time since he had been given the book of fairytales and softened instantly. She motioned for Emma to join them and for a few moments, they all held each other in the morning light.

Emma was first to break the hug and said, "Last one to the car has to wash the dishes for a week!"

"Really, Emma?" Regina pretended to roll her eyes as Henry fell over himself to get in the car. Going back to Storybrooke would be hard, but she could do it. She had the support of her family and that was all that mattered.

"Are you coming or what?" Emma asked, as she got into the driver's side of the car.

Regina entered the passenger side, grinning from ear to ear, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."


End file.
